The Case of the Missing Mask
by PhantomElphaba
Summary: Actually, that's just the title of it. It's what happens when you combine Phantom,Teen Titans,RENT,Wicked, and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Rated for mild language and suggestve material Haha. that always makes me laugh. Anyway, RR, plz


**Do not ask me where this idea came from. I honestly have no idea. It gives me a decent ROTFLMFAO when I need one, though.**

**Don't get mad at me if this looks wierd. The computer I was on would only let me edit it in HTML, and I only know a little HTML.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own: Phantom, Teen Titans, Rent, Wicked, or Foster's. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1:**

Meatless Balls?

"WHERE'S MY MASK?!?!" Erik yelled, holding his right hand to his face. Raven and Joanne looked up from their game of War.

"You honestly expect us to know where _you_ put _your _mask?" Raven asked, looking up. Joanne, taking advantage of the distraction, quickly shuffled through her deck, found an Ace, and smoothly laid it on top. Meanwhile, Erik had yelled back:

"I ALWAYS PUT IT BY MY BED AND IT'S **NOT…THERE**!!!"

"No need to lose your temper," Raven replied coolly, before saying, "put it back, Joanne." Joanne grumbled and began re-shuffling her deck, when the door slammed open, and in walked Elphaba and Beast Boy, arguing loudly with each other.

"Animals have rights, and your ability to turn into them is degrading!!"

"How in the _**HELL**_ is it degrading?!" Elphaba opened her mouth, as if about to reply, but, apparently couldn't think of a reply that was truthful enough…or, at least, witty enough. Beast Boy smugly stuck his tongue out at her and, just to spite her, morphed into his "face" kitty. Despite herself, Elphaba's heart melted at the adorable kitten. She scooped him into her arms and began stroking his head, eliciting contented purrs from the green fur ball. Erik, Raven, and Joanne were flabbergasted.

"Pookie?" Maureen burst into the room, and, at the same time, Mark came into the room from the door across from Maureen.

"Yes?" Joanne and Mark said simultaneously, looking at Maureen. Both turned and looked at each other.

"Um…I…erm…think that…uh…you're being…uh…paged…uh…Joanne," Mark stuttered, blushing furiously. "Uh…never mind." He turned and hurried back out the door he had come through moments ago. When everyone turned around, they gasped, as Maureen and Joanne were now in a corner, snogging. Kitty Beast Boy jumped out of Elphaba's arms, morphing back into a human in mid-jump. He groaned in disgust. Maureen and Joanne looked at him.

"Hey, mister," Maureen said, smirking, "she's my sister." They continued snogging.

"Agh!" everyone groaned.

"Ew," Erik muttered. Maureen and Joanne turned to look at him

"It tastes the same," Joanne said simply.

"If you close your eyes." Maureen said before she and Joanne continued snogging once again. Then, Christine burst into the room, desperately holding a struggling Cheese in her arms. Her face was contorted in anger.

"Erik, this…" she started, but was cut off by Erik's yell when Cheese looked up at him. The imaginary friend had his mask on! Erik leapt onto Cheese, whom Christine had dropped to get out of the way, and began prying the mask off his face.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Everyone looked up to see Roger standing in the window, Mimi just behind him. Both looked extremely disheveled: Their hair was in all different directions. Mimi had on what _appeared_ to be a pair of Roger's boxer shorts and a t-shirt that was too big for her. Roger had on a pair of pajama pants, but they were on backwards. Everybody stared at them, except for Maureen and Joanne, who were still snogging in the corner.

"Take it back downstairs, you two." Elphaba said, giving them the look that had been dubbed the "Miss Elphie Freeze." The pair turned and quickly went back down the stairs. When they were gone, Raven cleared her throat loudly, and Maureen and Joanne looked at her.

"Take it somewhere else. Now." Afraid of what Raven would do if they did not obey, Maureen and Joanne scuttled out the door; probably back to Joanne's apartment. There was a few minutes of silence, as Erik and Christine had now succeeded in binding and gagging Cheese, and then tying him to something so he wouldn't move.

"Hey, where's Angel and Collins?" Christine asked.

"They're out in Santa Fe." Raven replied, shuffling her deck.

"Wrong," came a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Collins walking in, two large brown paper bags in his arms; some food items were seen sticking out of the top of the bulging bags. Everyone smiled.

"Where's Angel?" Raven asked, looking through the bag for her tea. Collins grinned.

"Angel Dummont-Shcunard!" he exclaimed, pointing his arms toward the door and waving them. In twirled a slight figure, clad in a vibrant red dress. The figure stopped twirling, and Angel faced them, grinning, arms folded across her chest. Everyone glimpsed several fifties in each hand.

"Today for you…" Angel began, pausing dramatically. "Tomorrow for ME!!" She giggled and promptly began handing out fifties to everyone.

"Damn. You guys struck gold in Santa Fe," Chrsitine said, smiling. Everyone began digging through the bags for their respective food.

"Yes! Miso soup!" Erik exclaimed happily, hugging several cans against his chest.

"Seaweed salad!" Cheese shouted, though his voice was still muffled by duct tape, and someone tossed the bag of salad at him.

"Soy burgers!" Christine cheered, looking at Collins and Angel. "You guys are awesome!"

"Tofu dogs!" Elphaba and Beast Boy exclaimed simultaneously, both grabbing one package. They glared at each other, before Raven held up another package to avoid a fight, which Elphaba promptly grabbed.

"We also got pasta for everyone," Angel said, pulling out several boxes of various kinds of pasta. Then, Christine pulled out another package.

"What the—?" she began, then read the label and shrieked, dropping the package. Everyone looked up.

"What is it?" Erik asked. When she didn't reply, he picked up the dropped package and read the label. His eye immediately started twitching.

"What?!" Raven yelled. She finally got fed up, snatched the container and read the label aloud. "Meatless balls?"

"What the hell?" Collins asked, snatching the package from Raven's hand. His eyes went wide when he read the label. "Shit, Angel. We got the wrong package." Angel looked over Collins' shoulder and grimaced.

"Damnit," she muttered.

"Dude, has anybody ever _tried_ these things before?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone gave him strange looks. "What? It's like I tell people about tofu: 'Don't knock it till you try it.' OW!!" he yelled, rubbing his now sore head. Raven and Elphaba had both smacked him hard.

"Well, it's too late to go back to the store. They closed right after we left." Angel said. Everyone looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it." Raven suggested. One by one, the others slowly nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then. I'll cook," Angel said as everyone returned to their activities.

"Hey, everyone!" Angel called about half-an-hour later. "Dinner's ready!" There was a shuffling of feet as Erik, Christine, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Fiyero, Glinda, Maureen, Joanne, Mark, Roger, Mimi (both of whom had cleaned up) and Collins came to the long table that had been set up. Elphaba and Raven forced Cheese into a special high-chair-type seat that had been bolted to the floor, in a small little area cordoned off with Plexiglass. After doing this they went to the table and sat down.

"Dudes," Beast Boy said, looking around after everyone had taken a seat. "Where's Robin?" As the others started shaking their heads, the door opened, and in walked Robin. He shuffled to the last empty chair between Glinda and Maureen and sat down. When the plate of pasta came his way, he took a large helping and began eating. Everyone who had seen the food when Collins and Angel brought it in stared at him.

"Mmm…"Glinda sighed after swallowing her first bite. "Angel, this is really good. What kind of sauce did you use?" Angel looked up and smiled at her.

"Well, Glinda," she began sweetly. "The secret isn't in the sauce." Those that knew what was really in the pasta had to cover their mouths with their hands to hide their smiles. Beast Boy and Christine had to bite their lips to stifle their giggles.

"Okay, guys. What's going on?" Mark asked, finally realizing something was up.

"Um…well," Collins began. "When Angel and I went to the store to get food, we accidently grabbed the wrong kind of meatballs.

"Oh, well, are they kosher?"

"Um, I don't know. How would you consider meatless balls for kosher?"

"Wait…what did you say?" Everyone had stopped eating and was now listening intently. Those who had been in the room earlier burst out laughing.

"Collins and I accidentally grabbed meat-_less_ balls at the store," Angel said between laughs. Cyborg, Fiyero, Glinda, Robin, Maureen, Joanne, Mark, Roger, and Mimi all looked up, eyes wide. There a was a brief silence.

"You know," Robin said, breaking the silence, "it actually doesn't taste that bad." The others who hadn't known about the meatless balls looked around and nodded. The other people at the table looked at each other and slowly took a bite of pasta.

"Well, I'll be…" Elphaba muttered, helping herself to another bite. The chatter picked back up again as everyone dug in to their meal. By the time everyone was done, all the pasta was gone.

**Hahahaha. I like this a lot. I got a second chapter in the works. What do you guys think?**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
